


Romping Rowdy Coworkers

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Ball-inflation, Ball-pregnancy, Cockfucking, Futa x Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Inflation, Large Cock, Other, Pseudo-Rape, Size Difference, cuminflation, huge penis, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: Two horny coworkers fool around during a business trip.
Kudos: 16





	Romping Rowdy Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> This short story takes place several years before the events in my other work: The Swanssons

Opal and her coworker Lily were sharing a hotel room as they were out off the office on an official business trip together. Opal and Lily were both futanaris, as in women with the addition of dicks and balls. The two had been employed at the office at about the same time and they had been working together ever since and together they've become one heck of a team. They complement each others strengths and weaknesses perfectly and as a duo they were a force to be reckoned with.

They had made the decision to turn in for the night early since the following day would be the 'main event' of their trip. They'd be meeting with a big prospective client and they could very well land a deal with them right then and there and they needed their rest to perform at their best and hopefully make the client sign a contract with their company.

Their hotel room had a two bed configuration with a small wooden nightstand in between them and Opal was lying in her bed and wide awake and staring at the wall, unable to fall asleep. While on one hand going to bed much earlier than she was used to certainly didn't help, that wasn't the main reason. No, the main reason for while she wasn't able to catch a wink was, for at least half an hour, her colleague Lily had been audibly tugging away at her dick in the other bed. As a fellow futa Opal was very familiar with what fapping sounded like and her own lady-cock was in a half erect state from the sloppy sound alone.

Opal turned to face the not so silently masturbating Lily. “Hey... you know that I can hear you, right?” Opal asked the other futa and as soon as she had that tugging sound came to a dead stop.

“S-sorry” Lily said with her back turned against Opal.

“You should go and do that in the bathroom and get some privacy... it's kinda awkward being able to hear you,” Opal continued.

“I-I just can't help it,” Lily began as she turned in her bed to face Opal and then turned on the lights. “You see... for the past six months I've been beating it and imagining you, Opal,” she suddenly confessed with a very sincere expression on her face. 

“Ahh... I-I see,” Opal stuttered and she turned beet red. She hadn't been mentally prepared for her colleague's unexpected confession, how could she not have been?

“Yeah... I'm crazy about you! You're incredible Opal and sleeping in the same room as you has made me soo hard! The hardest I've been for months!” she continued. “I thought I'd be able to keep my feelings bottled up forever, but now that I'm finally alone with you like this... I-I weren't able to!” Lily confessed while looking directly at Opal, the object of her lust and affection. 

“T-that's quite the declaration...” Opal said, she was quite taken aback. “And you're aware that I've got a girlfriend right? I've been going steady with her for years,” Opal told her in an attempt to disarm the situation.

“I know, but please hear me out...” Lily began and then she got out of her bed. Standing upright Lily was 5'8'' tall and she was wearing nothing on her pale and slender body but a black lace top that covered her ample D-cup sized breasts. Her face's cute features were perfectly framed by her shoulder-length black hair. She was a hottie, but Opal's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her colleague's easily most striking feature: Her fully erect girl-cock! For a non-hyper that thing was huge! It was fourteen inches long and its dick-head had a cute pink color to it and between her legs she had a pair of smooth balls the size of tangerines.

This was naturally the first time Opal had seen her coworker's big dick and it was a lot larger than she'd expected! “H-hold it right there!” Opal protested and she jumped out of her bed to confront Lily as she made her seductive approach.

Opal was quite the tall lady. Standing she was 6'3'' tall and a lot taller than Lily, she was so tall in fact that even most men didn't compare to her height. Opal had long blonde hair that reached halfway down her back and it was in a mess because she'd been lying down just earlier. Opal's enormous rack jiggled and each of her breasts were the size of a soccer ball. And last, but certainly not least there was Opal's most breathtaking attribute out of all: Her hyper-sized futa-pole! Now at it's fullest her mast was three feet in length and five inches thick and her plump low-hanging balls were even larger than her breasts, each of them size and weight of a basketball! Opal physically outperformed Lily in every way. She was taller, bustier and sported an erection more than twice her size and despite all of that Lily wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated. Opal blushed as her uncut cock arched upwards and throbbed unseemly, she tugged on the pink nightgown she wore in a futile attempt at trying to hide that unruly boner of hers.

“At least this sexy beast of yours is being honest,” Lily cooed as she boldly got up close to Opal. “I've only ever seen your bulge and fantasized about what your cock would look like in the flesh and now that I'm finally able to see it I'm not disappointed!” she cooed and licked her lips in excitement as she placed one of her hands on Opal's thickness. “You're so sexy, soo big and smart too! I adore everything about you Opal!” she confessed as she began to stroke that huge rod of Opal's nice and slow with one hand and placed her other on one of Opal's meaty cum-factories and massaged it with that one. “Please, Opal,” she begged.” Let's have sex, just this once. No one will have to know.”

“S-stop... stop touch- whoa!” The blonde tried to back away from her very sexually aggressive colleague and instead bumped into her bed and found herself tripping over it and found herself sitting on it. “No way!” Opal said and pushed that still standing Lily away from her, which temporarily stopped her groping efforts. “I'm faithful to my girlfriend and just as a side note I'm also way too big for you! I would never fit!” she said. “Me and my girlfriend are only making it work because we've been practicing for years,” she continued. “I won't and I can't fuck you!” Opal said and she looked up at the standing Lily with a serious expression.

Lily stopped and stared at Opal for a second... then burst out laughing! “Ha-haha... no-no... I wanna take you Opal, not the other way around,” she explained. “No, what I'm suggesting is that you'd let me fuck this absolute beauty of a cock of yours, Opal!” she said and her eyes were fixated on Opal's sexy quivering beef-pillar. 

Opal looked at Lily disbelief, “wait... what? Fucked my... what? My cock?! I've never heard of such a thing...” a weirded out Opal said in disbelief.

“It's absolutely, positively, a real thing! I'll show you,” Lily said and then proceeded to push two of her fingers into of Opal's urethrae with very little resistance. “They fit easily, see? And doesn't this feel good?” she asked as she began to move those fingers in and out of Opal's pre-cum leaking dick-slit.~

“A-aahn!” Opal gasped, having the insides of her erect lady-wood stirred like that felt incredible. “Nnnh... stop... it,” she objected, but in a much weaker way than before.

“Stop it? Even though you're clearly loving it?” Lily beamed and then slipped her thumb into Opal's slit as well and used all three of the to spread her hole wider. “Mmmh, let me use this cock-pussy of yours Opal... I need it,” she moaned. “Everything about you is soo hot Opal! Especially this thing!” Lily continued and then resumed her tugging of Opal's cock while simultaneously working the more hung futa's cock-hole.

“N-noo...” Opal moaned, but Lily refused to stop.

Lily kept going for another full minute. Stroking her colleague's stiffness and fingering that dick-slit and then she just let go of it and pulled her fingers out and looked directly at the drooling Opal's flustered face. “Let's have sex, Opal... just this once a-and then I-I'll bury my feelings for you,” she pleaded. Her face where mere inches away from Opal's enticingly pulsating dick-hole. Lily cooed as she looked at Opal's pre-cum seeping dick-slit and found it to be very erotic and her smaller fourteen-inch futa-dick twitched in response.~

“Your girlfriend will never have to know!” A desperate and lovesick Lily added. While she did have her object of desire right where she wanted her Lily had enough integrity not to take advantage of the defenseless Opal and she refused to proceed unless Opal gave her consent for her to do so. “...but I-I'll leave the decision up to you,” she said and scooted back a bit. ”I'll back off, unless... unless you actually want me to continue?” Lily asked, hopeful that she'd managed to convince her hyper-hung coworker and current roommate.

And convinced Opal had become and by now her horny-switch had been flipped. She wasn't thinking straight and could only think about how much she needed it! She urgently needed more dick-hole stimulation. She craved it to such an extent she wouldn't mind throw aside her principles for the sake of experiencing this dick-pounding Lily promised! “P-please continue...” she moaned and looked at Lily's erection with lustful eyes.

“Really? I can!” Lily perked up and her cock got so stiff that it grew another inch. “It's a good thing you hypers are so productive,” Lily mused. ”You're supplying your very own lube with all of this pre that you keep oozing,” she said and giggled as huge droplets of pre leaked out of Opal's hyper-sized dick and got on her bed sheets.

“J-just hurry up... I need it!” a wanting Opal said and she proceeded to eagerly present that dick-slit of hers to her colleague.

“Okay! Here goes!” The hung non-hyper futa poked the hyper's hole with the tip of her dick and then vigorously slammed her entirety into the blonde's cock, hilting it completely with that one opening thrust of hers. “Oooh, Opal... how I've been longing for this!” she moaned.~ Lily's cock was obviously a lot thicker than just her three fingers had been and having that girth plunged down her dick-chute felt intensely pleasurable! Much more than just Lily's fingers had. Having her dick plugged like this was almost painful to Opal.

“I-Incredible!” Opal stuttered. “My dick feels like it's on fire! Nnnnh... like it's burning up from the inside!” it was a powerful sensation and she loved it!

“Y-yes! It's even better than I thought it'd be! Oh, Opal! M-mmmh... I'm going to start moving now!” Lily said and then began pushing and pulling her girl-cock in and out of Opal's sopping wet meat-onahole. “T-this feels even better!” she cooed.~

“B-beyond good! A different kind of good!” Opal howled, she was loving it. “M-more! Nnnh! Faster!” she demanded.

“F-faster it is! Nnnnh! Y-yes!” Lily panted and accelerated her thrusts! She pushed her whole length all the way in and then most of the way out and she went harder and faster with every repetition.

“Yes! More, More!” Opal hungrily screamed as her cock-pussy got mercilessly pounded!

They kept going for several more minutes. By then Lily was hammering away at Opal's cock-pussy as hard and fast as she could! She made the bed rock violently and it slam into the wall over and over. Their thorough lovemaking and their unrestrained voices annoyed their neighbor to such an extent he pounded on the wall loudly! “Quiet down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep here!” he screamed at them through the wall.

However, neither of them paid him any mind, they were much too absorbed in their own lust and pleasure! “Oooh... yes! Nnnn, Opal! I'm... a-almost there! I-I'm gonna cum!” Lily cried and then pushed her fifteen-incher as deep inside of Opal's cock-hole as she could one last time and then let loose all of her pent-up love! Dozens of thick long ropes, a direct deposit into Opal's huge balls! “T-take it! Take all of my cum!” she moaned.

“S-soo much!” Opal was impressed, for a non-hyper Lily had a huge cum-load... but not as huge or as powerful as hers! “L-Lily... I'm close too, nnnh! And... y-yes i-it's coming! I'm coming!” Opal panted and her shaft tightly clung to Lily's as it was inside of hers and her hefty nuts tightened and then... cum-splosion!

“Give it to me, Opal! Lily insisted, unaware of the extent of Opal's raw ejaculation-power!

“Nnnnh! Yes! Cumming!” Opal let open the dam and pumped Lily's nuts full of her thick cum! She filled her colleague's balls relentlessly with her extra thick nut-butter!

“G-gaah! W-what's going on?!” Lily groped her nuts as they expanded. They throbbed something fierce as they got inflated by the hung blonde! She pumped gallons of her thick stuff straight into her 'poor' unprepared balls and forced them to grow larger and larger! She even returned all the sperm Lily had splooged into of her balls just earlier. It didn't take long for each of Lily's balls to become as big as a soccer ball and she would've been freaking out a lot more if it didn't also feel delightfully pleasurable!

“O-oooh! Opal, nnnnh! I'm cumming!” Lily gasped and she came a second time from her nuts getting cuminflated! She came, but nothing came out! Opal's cum stream was much more powerful than her, so rather than being splurted out her own semen only added to her already enlarging balls circumference!

A few minutes later both ladies orgasms had come to their ends. By then Lily's cum-storage-tanks were massive and bloated! Both of them had produced vast combined volume of cum and expand Lily's balls and made them twice the size of Opal's. Lily pulled her spent cock out of Opal's and it flopped into that crevice between her enlarged orbs.

“Jeez Opal. Look what you did to my balls,” she began. “You've made them even bigger than yours,” she cooed as she was gently patting those overworked spheres of hers. “Nnnh...” she groaned as she gave her semen-tanks a squeeze which resulted in her leaking a few globs of mixed and extra thick semen out of her spent dick! “Mmmmf! W-wow... that felt like an orgasm... but a very dulled out one,” she panted and the laid down next to Opal. “This feels like heaven, Opal. Just you and me, alone and in bed...” she mused as she snuggled up against Opal.

“Yeah... see you tomorrow,” Opal cooed and gave Lily a big kiss on her forehead and then the two exhausted office ladies drifted off to sleep together while sharing that one bed.

The next day the two managed to make the client sign the contract and nab themselves promotions because of that. Their lovemaking session made Opal feel terribly guilty. True to her word Lily never said anything and made no further sexual or romantic advances. After their encounter Lily's balls had been permanently enhanced, after shrinking they now matched Opal's and a few months later it was revealed that Lily was pregnant, carrying a baby-girl in her balls! This revelation made Opal finally woman-up and tell her girlfriend about what she'd done. Dora, Opal's girlfriend, had naturally been furious, she felt like her trust had been broken, all because Opal had been feeling 'experimental' one night. Opal had been honest and she kept apologized till her girlfriend forgave her and their bond grew stronger from the experience. Lily on the other hand found a new love once she went on maternity leave. During a Maternity Yoga session she met and got involved with another, about to be, single mother and after a few dates they wound up moving in together.

Eventually Lily quit her office job, but Opal remained in her life as a friend and a supportive father to their child. She took her responsibility as the dad and paid child support and came over to visit the kid regularly, in doing so making sure the little one would grow up knowing her dad-mom.


End file.
